


the whole of space and time

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and her companion.  [DW AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole of space and time

The whole of time and space, that’s what she’d been offered.   
  
The entire universe forwards and backwards at the tips her of fingers and all she had to do was say when and where. She’d been skeptical at first, she was born and raised that way, but the moment the door of the Tardis opened at the snap of the Doctor’s fingers, Felicity knew.   
  
She wasn’t being played. It wasn’t a game or a hoax or a trick.   
  
It was real, very freaking real.   
  
“Oh,” Felicity whispered, eyes wide. Gizmos whirled and lights flared. The space was warm and inviting and, as far as she could see, without end.   
  
It was probably the coolest thing she’d ever seen.   
  
The Doctor laughed, lips quirking into a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. Blonde hair tumbled freely down her shoulders as she stepped into the doorway behind Felicity, looking around the inside of her ship with a quiet sort of pleasure.   
  
The Doctor leaned in, warm breath ghosting across Felicity’s cheek. “Cool, huh?”   
  
“More like freaking amazing,” Felicity whispered, twirling around until her eyes landed on the console. Her fingers twitched, itching to pull levers and twist knobs. The Doctor pressed a gentle hand to her back, guiding her forward as if she knew just want Felicity wanted.   
  
It was entirely possible that she did, to be honest.   
  
“Anywhere in time and space,” she whispered, coming to stand at Felicity’s side. The console hummed as the Doctor gestured to the lever right in front of them, tilting her head in invitation. “Where would you like to go?”   
  
Felicity glanced at her face - taking in the pleased smile on the Doctor’s face as she nodded at the lever again. Letting out a trembling, excited breath, Felicity reached with her left hand for the lever. The metal was warm to the touch, heating her palms and fingers as she grasped it tightly.   
  
“Anywhere?” she whispered, staring at the glowing dials in front of her, feeling a great sense of wonder settling in her chest.   
  
The Doctor grinned and covered Felicity’s hand with her own. “Anywhere you’d like.”

Together, they pulled the lever.


End file.
